Chu Feng
WARNING LOTS OF SPOILERS! Post Novel (History) He was an adopted son by Chu Yuan, the fifth oldest brother in the Chu Family. This caused Chu Feng to be pushed aside and to be humiliated at a small age. If it wasn't for Chu Yuan's protection, he would have been kicked out of the Chu family. He was handed to Chu Yuan under the condition that he was a Chu memeber. He was handed to Yuan by who looks like a begged, however was concluded wasn't his father as it seems like the man was terrified and did it under strict orders. Yuan was informed that he should never tell anyone, and also that the boys name must be Chu Feng, guessed that was so he didn't have to change his surname, another thing was Yuan couldn't claim they Feng was his child. Nothing much is known about he parents(as of 265) only that they gave him sealed Eggy within him, and that they ordered what would be considered a terrifying power(the begger) to devliver their son, he is f shown his strength were his aura almost blew Chu Feng to peices, this is also when Chu Feng got curious about his past. Chu Feng was ten years old he entered the Azure Dragon School, however after entering the Azure Dragon School for one month, lightning would strike his body and enter his dantian At first, Chu Feng even thought it was good luck, because when he started training, his speed of improvement was astonishing. In two short months, he arrived at the 2nd level of the Spirit realm. That speed was completely abnormal, and because of that, Chu Feng didn't dare to tell it to anyone so he hid his strength and continued training. But the good scene did not last long. Just as Chu Feng thought he became a genius, change happened within his body.Because of that change, it made it so his cultivation stopped and did not move forward, and he was labeled to have the most horrible talent of a lifetime. Novel However this changed, when the novel starts and later finds the lighting in his dantain even though consumes huge amounts of sprit/origin/profound energy it enables him to fight higher levels of cultivation. This allows him to be a monter genius among geniuses. This lighting also increases its hunger and requires huge amounts of high grade medicine to upgrade. Due to him discovering his sprit power (Originally dubbed by Feng as discovery power) after it was unsealed when he came across the tomb in Azure Dragon School. Shortly after this is meets Su Mei who informs him it's sprit power 1 in 1000. She gets him to join the Winged Allience after her older sister saved him from another Alleience, because he destored the young master of this family balls, so he was unable to have the nasty, because he tried to rape his cosins Chu Yue. He becomes a very able World Spiritualist and becomes a White cloak he come first in the exam as he was able to enter the 6th floor of the asura tower in the world sprilist guild, and managed to discovered the 7th In which he found a beast-world sprilist. He has the skill of a grey-cloak however he went to stop Su Mei wedding, therefore didnt take part in the exam. During this time he made friends withy he guild and become an honourable guest along with his master. He made enemies with the a clan by interrupting their fight in the asura tower and he offended the younger brother of the powerhouse and isn't yet to appear. Relationships "Su Rou" is the lady Chu Feng had his first time with, they both got drugged, however later on they did willing do it again after the massacre of Su Mei fiancée' family, while she was unconscious. She is an elder of the inner court on the Azure Dragon School. Oldest sister of Su Mei and younger sister of Su long (brother) of the Su Family "Su Mei" is Rou'er younger sister and also Inlove with Chu Feng. Ex-Wing allience member, she is the one who in the end manged to get him to join. She first witnessed Chu Feng overwhelming power fi hand in the Imperianal Sky sage's tomb. First met her when fight sprit grass weed, and when they discovered his spirit power. Yougest of the Su Family "Zi Ling" Third women, badass and just as crazy power of Chu Feng Cultivation World Spirits "Milady Queen" however is referred to as "Eggy" by Chu Fen Unknown World Spirit but said to be weaker and more violent Skills * Rank 3: Illusionary Palm * Rank 4~5:Three Thunder Styles (Azure founders technique) * Rank 5: Bow of Hundred Transformations * Rank 7: Imperial Sky Technique * Rank 7~8: Blade of the Void Dragon’s Cry * Rank 8~9: Dragon Travelling through Nine Heavens * Secret Skill: White Tiger Slaughtering Technique * Secret Skill: Black Tortoise Armor Technique * Secret Skill: Azure Dragon Dashing Technique * 9 Coloured lighting Golden stage- Increases cultivation by one level * 9 Coloured lighting Blue stage- Increases cultivation by one level * Eggy merge- Increase cultivate to match Eggy ~ = comparable to Equipment * Asura Ghost Axe (Elite Armaments) * Amour of thorns (Elite Amraments) * Comos Sack